


Pitiful things

by Valpur



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valpur/pseuds/Valpur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando la dottoressa Alana Bloom smette di pensare accadono cose.<br/>Ma è normale. Tutto <i>normale</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitiful things

_Ecco cosa succede quando smetti di pensare.  
_ Alana Bloom si strinse nel cappotto di lana nera. Le mani infilate in tasca erano gelide; se fosse rimasta lì ancora un po’, a fissare la facciata della casa di legno bianca, era certa che le sarebbe caduto il naso.  
 _Stupida Baltimora. Stupido inverno. Stupida io e le mie idee brillanti.  
_ Sotto i denti il labbro era secco, screpolato dal vento. C’era giusto una punta dolce di sangue sotto il sapore del lucidalabbra. Nemmeno sapeva perché se l’era messo.  
Continuò a mordicchiarsi le labbra fino a sentirle formicolare. Era una sensazione simile a quella che aveva provato quattro giorni prima.  
 _Dio, è stato un bel bacio.  
_ Alana serrò i pugni e avrebbe anche pestato il piede per terra se solo non avesse conservato ancora un po’ di dignità. Quei pensieri erano fuori luogo, _decisamente_ fuori luogo. Will era un amico in difficoltà. E anche un caso interessante da un punto di vista _professionale_ , ok, ma era inutile mentire a se stessa e fingere che fosse quello il motivo per cui era andata fin lì, guidando sulle strade coperte di ghiaccio e fango. Aveva nevicato e piovuto, un miscuglio sgradevole.  
Una nuvoletta di vapore salì nell’aria fredda e scura del breve pomeriggio invernale.   
_Sono qui solo per vedere come sta. E siccome non vorrà sentirselo dire, potrò chiedergli se ha scoperto che tipo di animale si aggirasse qui intorno. Sempre che ci sia, quell’animale; comunque sì, potrò chiederglielo. Sarebbe molto_ normale _.  
_ Normale. Le sfuggì una piccola smorfia di disgusto a quella parola. La più sbagliata, in quel momento. La prima da bandire.  
E fu anche troppo facile chiudere fuori anche quel pensiero.   
Il selciato scricchiolava sotto le suole degli stivali. Era ancora troppo chiaro per accendere le luci ma _sapeva_ che l’avrebbe trovato in casa.   
Perché gli scalini dovevano cigolare così tanto? Il legno della veranda era vecchio, le assi pulite ma sconnesse. Non sarebbe stato possibile entrare senza farsi sentire.   
Se non fosse bastato quel chiasso, comunque, ci si sarebbero messi i cani. Alana li sentiva già guaire oltre la porta; quando fu sullo zerbino (seriamente, Will era ossessionato: c’era un cane anche _lì_ ) iniziarono ad abbaiare e con i latrati arrivò anche il primo segnale di pericolo, così forte da farle bloccare la mano prima di toccare la maniglia.  
Il freddo si raggrumò attorno alla spina dorsale.  
 _Andiamo, Alana: sono cani, i cani fanno questo genere di cose. Sai, abbaiare. È_ normale _.  
_ E allora perché non riusciva a decidersi ad abbassare la mano, a premere la maniglia? L’ottone era ancor più freddo dell’aria, lo sentiva sulla pelle. Quando, i denti stretti per non farli battere, si decise ad afferrarla registrò per un istante la sensazione di gelo bruciante, subito sostituita dall’inquietudine.  
La porta si aprì senza sforzo. Non era stata chiusa.  
Nello spiraglio un paio di nasi umidi e di zampe pelose raspavano per uscire e capire chi fosse il nuovo arrivato. Alana spinse la porta e il piccolo branco di ex-randagi assortiti le si radunò festante attorno alle caviglie. Nel giro di un istante, nemmeno sufficiente a registrare la penombra incolore della casa di Will, fu sommersa da nasate, leccate e codate entusiaste.  
“Buoni, ragazzi, buoni!”  
Il piccoletto, una specie di topo grasso bianco e marrone con le zampe storte, si mise a saltare come una molla per sovrastare i fratelli più grossi.   
“Ehi, ehi, basta… su…”  
Qualche grattatina, un paio di pacche sulle groppe ben nutrite e il branco si placò abbastanza da permetterle di avanzare.   
La stanza era in ordine per quanto lo permettesse la coabitazione con una mezza dozzina di cani. Il divano era al suo posto, la scrivania sotto la finestra con quelle assurde esche di piume anche, le ciotole dell’acqua piene. Quelle del cibo, però, no.  
“Will?”  
La voce rimbombò nella casa vuota. Alana fece un mezzo giro su se stessa sfregandosi il naso –per fortuna lì dentro faceva abbastanza caldo- ma non trovò traccia di vita umana.  
“Will, sei in casa?” ritentò, questa volta a voce più alta. “La porta era aperta…”  
Silenzio.   
Che fosse uscito? La macchina era parcheggiata nel vialetto, però. E quella sensazione appiccicosa di paura non ne voleva sapere di abbandonarla.  
Il sacco con le crocchette era sotto il lavandino della cucina. Aveva visto Will nutrire la sua famiglia di cani almeno un paio di volte e l’informazione immagazzinata si rivelò utile. Una ciotola dopo l’altra, le crocchette tintinnarono sul metallo e furono prese al volo da bocche fameliche e grate a quell’umana che li stava nutrendo.  
Appena il tempo di riempire anche l’ultima ciotola e i guaiti e i brontolii si spensero in un masticare entusiasta.  
Alana ripose il sacco sotto il lavandino; quando si voltò, però, fu colta di sorpresa da un paio di occhi scuri e preoccupati che la fissavano.  
Come potessero essere “preoccupati”, visto che erano incastonati in un muso marroncino, non era semplice da stabilire, eppure era così.  
“Che c’è, Winston?”  
Le orecchie triangolari si abbassarono. Il resto dei cani era impegnato a mangiare con la voracità di chi non vede cibo da giorni (molto improbabile); Winston zampettò senza alzarsi dalla sua posizione seduta e guaì.  
Alana si avvicinò e si accucciò; il cane tese il collo, posò il naso fresco sulla sua guancia e riprese a muoversi, irrequieto. Provò a grattargli dietro le orecchie e sotto il muso –di solito funzionava- ma Winston non accennò al minimo scodinzolio.  
Si vedeva riflessa in quei grandi occhi scuri ed espressivi. Lucidi.  
“Winston, dov’è Will? Dov’è il tuo padrone?”  
Il cane non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Balzò in piedi e si fiondò all’ingresso. Piangeva mentre grattava la superficie di legno, in piedi sulle zampe posteriori.  
“Calmo, stai calmo”, sussurrò Alana nell’aprire la porta. Winston sfrecciò fuori ventre a terra, una macchia dello stesso colore delle sterpaglie morte.   
“Vai piano!” disse. Ma il cane era partito verso il bosco e presto sarebbe stato buio.  
“Torna qui! Non puoi scappare, non _permetterti_ di scappare!”  
Non servì a molto; la coda a pennacchio di Winston svettava appena sopra il pelo dell’erba.   
Il suolo era morbido ed evitare le svariate pozzanghere impossibile.   
Gli stivali col tacco che aveva indossato per lavorare non erano adatti a una scampagnata serale nei boschi ma le alternative erano molto poche e non praticabili.  
La preoccupazione per Will si mischiò presto a quella per se stessa quando Winston si infilò dritto in mezzo alle betulle spoglie.   
_Non_ pensare _. Questo è il momento peggiore per metterti a pensare.  
_ Le immagini di corna di cervo e sangue restarono in agguato ai margini della memoria; Alana correva e sbandava e sprofondava sotto il cielo incolore. Ogni respiro gelava i bronchi e il naso.  
“Winston, fermati!”  
Ma il cane, si rese conto dopo qualche minuto di inseguimento, non stava _fuggendo_. Se così fosse stato non si sarebbe fermato ad aspettarla quando restava indietro, non l’avrebbe chiamata uggiolando per metterle fretta.  
Il cuore le rimbalzò contro le costole e il senso di gelo che le aveva stretto le ossa si intensificò.  
Non poté che accelerare; era faticoso e iniziava a essere sudata sotto l’abito di lana, nonostante il vento freddo. Il terreno irregolare era nemico dei tacchi e più di una volta inciampò e si torse la caviglia. Ma la corsa non durò a lungo.   
Winston si fermò ai margini di una radura, ansante e con la coda tra le zampe. Alana superò il cane e si gettò in ginocchio.  
“Will! Cosa ci fai qui? Will, parlami!”  
Era seduto a gambe incrociate, bluastro nella maglietta bianca a maniche corte. C’era fango sulle mani e sul viso; era gelato mentre lo toccava, mentre sfregava le dita sulla barba incolta.  
Sotto i capelli scompigliati, pieni di frammenti di rametti e di foglie marce, gli occhi azzurri erano fissi sul nulla, sgranati e cerchiati di scuro.  
Winston si fece avanti piano, con la testa bassa e inclinata di lato. Pigolava sommessamente; Alana prese le mani di Will tra le proprie. Inerti. Fredde.  
 _Devi chiamare qualcuno. Chiamare aiuto. Jack, forse. Lecter.  
_ No, Will non glielo avrebbe mai perdonato. E quel pensiero si spense in lontananza sotto l’angoscia e il sollievo. Si spense anche il lontano pungolo del disprezzo e della colpa.  
 _Smettila di pensare. Subito._  
Il cane iniziò a leccare il ginocchio scoperto del proprio padrone. Le ciglia scure vibrarono e gli occhi ripresero vita. Grandi, smarriti, gli occhi ignari di un bambino disperato.  
Alana si tese.  
“Will, stai bene? Cos’è successo?”  
Le labbra si mossero e iniziarono a tremare insieme al resto del corpo, ma tutto ciò che produssero fu un guaito non diverso da quello del cane che aveva ripreso a scodinzolare.  
“Andiamo a casa. Ora. Subito. Riesci ad alzarti, a camminare?”  
La risposta era no, ma Will, quale che fosse l’incubo che ancora gli annebbiava la mente, si sforzò di collaborare. Alana si tolse il cappotto e glielo gettò sulle spalle; Will era alto ma ingobbito, lo avrebbe coperto almeno un po’, almeno fino a casa.  
E per tutto il tragitto, con la sagoma sempre più scura di Winston che trotterellava davanti a loro, Alana fu anche troppo consapevole del braccio di Will aggrappato alla sua spalla, del peso del suo corpo contro il fianco.   
_Cosa ti è successo? Perché eri lì? Perché eri da solo e in pigiama nel bosco? Da quanto sei fuori? Cosa cercavi? Cosa c’è che non va, in te?  
_ Tutti pensieri legittimi, domande sensate, nulla che non fosse _normale_. Nulla che avesse importanza mentre arrancavano nel fango freddo.  
Il cigolio delle assi sotto i loro piedi fu una sinfonia meravigliosa; non c’erano voluti più di una ventina di minuti a tornare a casa, e in quei venti minuti la schiena di Alana aveva iniziato a far male per lo sforzo di trascinare Will. Aveva freddo ma una parte piuttosto sgradevole e molto perspicace della sua mente sapeva bene che la confusione non era dovuta allo stordimento da bassa temperatura. Winston si scrollò dal fango all’ingresso e andò ad acciambellarsi sul divano in mezzo al resto del branco, noncurante delle zampate di sporco che lasciava in giro.  
“Ecco. Qui. Stai qui. Stai su, ti prego. Solo un attimo, Will, arrivo subito e…”  
Alana adagiò Will su una sedia, la prima che trovò di fianco alla porta. Si guardò in giro e, col gomito, premette l’interruttore.  
La luce portò vita e calore nella casa silenziosa, ma rese anche evidente che le condizioni di Will erano peggiori del previso.  
Tremava ancora, lo sguardo che saettava da un angolo all’altro della sala. Aveva le mani e i piedi gonfi e violacei, la maglietta umida. E barcollava parecchio.  
Lo raggiunse e lo prese al volo prima che cadesse.  
“Will, sei quasi assiderato. Devo portarti all’ospedale, altrimenti…”  
Una mano lunga e forte le si serrò sul polso, così repentina da strapparle un sussulto.   
_No, ti prego._  
Non aveva parlato –forse non riusciva, forse era meglio così- ma quell’implorazione era scritta a chiare lettere nelle pupille dilatate che avevano ingoiato il blu.   
Come dargli torto? Fragile, disperato, solo. Le luci fredde, le pareti dai colori tenui, l’odore di disinfettante e le domande, tutte quelle domande…  
Anche l’ultimo dei pensieri si spense lontano.  
Alana prese fiato e si inginocchiò davanti alla sedia.  
“Allora dovrai permettermi di prendermi cura di te. Hai… hai bisogno di un bagno caldo e di vestiti pesanti. Posso farlo? Vuoi che ti aiuti?”  
Will deglutì, il pomo d’Adamo che danzava su e giù per la gola magra. E poi annuì, incerto, tremante.

  
_Non c’è nulla di strano.  
_ L’acqua scrosciava e riempiva la vasca, così calda da sollevare una coltre di vapore nel piccolo bagno buio.   
_Non è strano. È normale.  
_ I boxer e la maglietta erano appallottolati in un angolo sotto il lavandino. Will aveva smesso di tremare quando Alana lo aveva accompagnato verso la vasca, gli aveva tenuto le mani mentre si immergeva. Lei, d’altro canto, non era riuscita a guardarlo negli occhi. Eppure in un momento non precisato di quell’imbarazzo, forse mentre gli sfilava la maglietta dalla testa, forse mentre la coltre di schiuma si chiudeva su di lui, Will era tornato Will. E ora taceva, chino in avanti, ma Alana era certa che ci fosse qualcosa oltre la confusione e la paura.   
Pensieri che si rincorrevano dentro quella testa ricciuta.  
Seduta sul bordo sottile di ceramica, con le maniche rimboccate fino ai gomiti per proteggerle invano dall’acqua, passava e ripassava la spugna tra le scapole e sulla nuca. Rivoli di schiuma scivolavano giù per la schiena pallida e sparivano nell’acqua bollente.  
Una foglia gialla galleggiava sulla superficie, circondata da bolle.  
Alana si sporse oltre la vasca e afferrò una bottiglia di plastica; ne rovesciò parte del contenuto sulla mano e la passò tra i capelli di Will.   
Era rilassante e disturbante al tempo stesso accarezzare la soffice massa di capelli bagnati e schiuma; c’era una nota, in quel profumo, che le era familiare. Non era solo dopobarba, quello che sentiva su Will, quindi.  
Si trovò a sorridere tra sé dell’assurdità della situazione. Will Graham seminudo in un bosco d’inverno, incapace di parlare e che, ora, si faceva fare il bagno da lei.  
Assurdo.  
 _No, è normale. Normale.  
_ E forse, si trovò a pensare mentre intingeva la mano nell’acqua e recuperava il doccino ancora aperto, non era proprio l’assurdità –che poi tale non era- a farla sorridere. Puntò il getto d’acqua sulla testa di Will. Passò e ripassò le dita tra i capelli; erano così morbidi. Sembravano quelli di un bambino. Lisci e incollati alla curva delicata del cranio, chissà quando avrebbero iniziato ad arricciarsi asciugandosi.  
Will sputacchiò un po’ d’acqua.  
“Scusa”, mormorò Alana. Will scosse piano la testa; forse stava quasi sorridendo. Quando gettò indietro il capo e si passò una mano sulla fronte sembrava calmo.  
Alana si tese di nuovo; la mano che appoggiò sul rubinetto era arrossata dal calore, i polpastrelli raggrinziti. Chiuse l’acqua e aggirò la domanda: da quanto erano lì?  
Will si passò le mani sulla faccia sbuffando. Alana si alzò.  
“Torno subito. Vado a prenderti qualcosa da indossare, ok?”  
Non che ci fosse bisogno di una risposta, ma il cenno di Will fu comunque rassicurante.  
Per un attimo un po’ troppo lungo Alana restò a fissare la goccia d’acqua che cadeva dal labbro inferiore e si perdeva nella barba.  
 _Proprio un bel bacio…  
_ Scrollò la testa e i capelli increspati dall’umidità si scomposero ancora di più.  
Nell’armadio recuperò alla cieca una maglietta e dei pantaloni corti.   
Aveva spogliato Will senza riflettere, troppo preoccupata per i geloni e la pelle azzurrina per far caso a ciò che stava facendo. Ma ora?  
 _Ci hai fatto caso. Non fingere che non sia così.  
_ Alana chiuse il cassetto con più forza del necessario.   
Questa volta non aveva scuse. Sapeva cosa si sarebbe trovata davanti e le si seccò la gola al pensiero.  
 _Interesse professionale. Instabile. Non va bene.  
_ Al rientro in bagno, però, vide che Will era già emerso dalla vasca; si era arrotolato un asciugamano attorno ai fianchi e se ne stava in piedi, gocciolante e fumante, davanti alla porta.  
Strinse le labbra in quel suo mezzo sorriso sghembo e tese la mano.  
Alana esitò ma solo per un istante. Restituì lo stesso sorriso un po’ sarcastico e, con un gesto più plateale del dovuto, gli porse gli indumenti. Le costò ogni briciola di determinazione voltargli le spalle, e ancor di più ignorare la sagoma riflessa nello specchio appannato.  
Fu con eccessivo tempismo che si voltò. Vide l’ultimo spicchio di pancia sparire oltre l’orlo della maglietta e si ricompose prima che Will si fosse scostato i capelli dagli occhi.  
Aprì bocca per parlare –un congedo, parole di circostanza- ma le gambe di Will cedettero.  
“Ehi, stai attento… “  
Gli prese un braccio e lo tenne stretto a sé. Will deglutì; non fu facile ignorare l’espressione ferita sul suo volto, l’eco dello smarrimento che tornava a offuscargli gli occhi.  
“Devi metterti a letto, subito. E restarci fino a domani mattina; spero non ti sia preso una polmonite, a stare lì fuori per… per… be’, andiamo”.  
Will la seguì abbastanza obbediente, strascicando solo un po’ i piedi.  
Il letto era ancora disfatto. L’odore di Will era così forte, lì dentro, da far girare la testa. Non il profumo che si sentiva, vago, attorno ai suoi vestiti: era pelle e respiro, l’essenza stessa di Will. Ad Alana girava la testa.  
Fu abbastanza collaborativo da infilarsi da solo sotto le coperte. Alana si guardò in giro; Winston trotterellò dentro la camera da letto e saltò sul materasso. Fu un sollievo sentire lo sbuffo divertito e affettuoso di Will.  
C’era una mensola che correva lungo la parete, di fianco alla finestra. I libri erano impilati in disordine, alcuni aperti verso il basso, altri in verticale. Alana fece scorrere le dita sulla costa di un volume sbucciato e sulle lettere sbiadite che vi erano stampate.  
“Jack London”, disse. “Un po’ scontato, Will”.  
Tornò verso il letto e sistemò le coperte, rimboccandole sotto il mento ispido. Avrebbe dovuto trattenersi ma la mano si mosse per conto suo e sistemò i capelli sulla fronte di Will in un gesto che si trasformò in una carezza.  
“Stai bene?”  
“Ora sì”.  
Alana sorrise asciutta.  
“Perfetto. Allora io…”  
“Mi piaceva sentirti leggere. Quando… in ospedale… nella stanza di Abigail Hobbs…”  
La punta delle dita indugiò sulla guancia, sulla barba, sulla linea della mandibola.  
“Lo so. Me lo hai detto”.  
“Devi andare?”  
Questa volta il sorriso le nacque da dentro e le sciolse qualcosa in fondo al petto. Si alzò, andò alla mensola e prese il libro.  
 _Interesse professionale._  
Il materasso si abbassò sotto il suo peso quando si sedette sul bordo del letto.  
“No. Non devo andare”.  
 _Ma, in fin dei conti, va bene così._


End file.
